


All The Memories

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam, Collars, Demon Dean, Evil Dean, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dean, Hunting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Memory Alteration, Messing with Sam, Mind Games, No Porn, Or not, Pet Sam, Possessive Behavior, So much angst, family business, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years have passed since Sam became Dean’s pet. At first, Sam hated it. Then began to accept it. And then even come to enjoy it. It took him a long, very long time to forget about their past lives, and learn to love this one. And it took even longer to completely erase that life, with a little special help from Dean.</p><p>Now, he finally got the possibility to get a taste of that long forgotten life. But not everything is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_all/gifts).



> Well, not sure how it turned out. I tried to go with the story you suggested, but then I also added a few things... Wow, I dunno what happened.   
> Anyways, hope you like it! I tried. <3

Sam couldn’t remember, even when he tried so hard that his head hurt, when all of it started. The painful, yet pleasurable tortures, the cravings for demon blood, or any other activities and sessions he had with his owner. He knew deep, deep down that he didn’t always enjoy the way the leather bit into his skin, the taste of blood in his mouth and the way a knife or anything sharp left multiple wounds on his body, but now he just couldn’t remember why. Why wouldn’t he find it pleasurable, when it was Dean doing it?

But aside from all of those, the thing he could remember even less was the last time he got to ask for a favor from his big brother. He was rather sure it never happened before, the closest he ever got to a request was him begging for release or for the feel of his owner’s fingers on his body. He never thought that the day would come when Dean Winchester, the demon known for his unquenchable thirst for death and destruction, the Knight of Hell feared by demons and angels alike, would grant him a wish.

And with a genuine smile on his face, too.

“I can what?” Sam asked incredulously and a bit hesitantly, not wanting to get too excited if his big brother was joking, since that could very likely be the case, as he has already fooled Sam many, many times before.

“I told you. Yesterday, you managed to keep it together during our little play time, so I thought I’d reward you for your efforts. However, if you don’t want it…” Dean shrugged, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he glanced at his confused little pet, sitting obediently at his legs, with his chin on the demon’s knee, making him want to do nothing more than to just grab his Sammy’s hair and take him, right here and now. But he didn’t, as he had bigger plans in mind, and he was also pretty curious what his pet would ask for, given the chance to make a request.

“No, no, please, I want to!” Sam bit his bottom lip nervously, pawing at his brother’s leg affectionately and smiled a little as Dean stroked his head. He wasn’t used to these gentle touches, his demon only showering him with love when he was in a particularly good mood, which was very rare. But it seemed that keeping his mouth shut yesterday and bearing with all the pain and suffering his owner caused him paid off, and Sam was more than overjoyed to actually be able to get a wish.

“Good boy,” Dean purred, tucking a few strands of hair behind his toy’s ear, and fighting the urge to grin, to laugh in the broken man’s face and tell him he was lying, which wasn’t really the case, but the look on Sam’s face would be surely worth it. Because no matter how much Dean loved to see his pet moaning in pleasure and beaming in happiness, all smiles and dimples, he still preferred that shattered, hopeless look on his face, as the man’s eyes became as hollow as his soul. “Now, what do want, darling? I promise that whatever it is, I’ll think about it.”

Frowning as he thought, Sam went through his mental list of what he would have loved to do with his owner, aside from the usual things they always did. Not that this life wasn’t enough for him, on the contrary, Sam loved living in their modified bunker with his demon brother, never thought about escaping, at least not anymore. But he still had a few things he wanted to try doing, some new and some he simply missed. For example, the other night he had a dream…a weird, too realistic dream about him and Dean, though not really. The Sam and Dean in his dream looked somewhat happier, younger, as they shared a beer on the hood of a familiar looking car, which must have been the Impala. It felt so real, as if it wasn’t even a dream but a memory, the conversations filled with silly laughs or moments of silence that weren’t awkward, but more like peaceful, full of bliss, as they looked up at the starry sky, just enjoying each other’s company, without any ulterior motives.

And as Sam remembered that dream, he suddenly knew what he wanted. Looking and feeling uneasy and nervous as fuck, since he knew that his request was going to be a big one, he licked his dry lips and looked up at the demon, who was watching him with piercing black eyes that always made the man believe that Dean was capable of seeing into his thoughts, and into his very soul.

“Sammy, I did say that I’d give you some time to think about it, but I didn’t mean eternity. Make up your mind now, or you can say goodbye to your little wish. You know that patience isn’t one of my virtues. That is, if I had any, then patience sure wouldn’t be one of ‘em,” the demon complained as he faked a sigh, and really had to force himself not to laugh when he saw the shock and panic on his pet’s face.

“I’m sorry De-Sir!” Sam swallowed, biting the bottom of his lips nervously as he glanced from the floor to his brother and, as he finally managed to gather enough courage, he asked, “Can we go out and…hunt?”

“Do what now?” the demon asked in return, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t one to get surprised easily, but he really didn’t see that coming. For his pet’s request to be hunting, go back to the family business, it just seemed too odd. “Do you mean hunt for animals, or for demons like me?” Dean had to clarify the situation, and also wanted to make his Sam feel a bit uneasy.

“Uh…hunt monsters,” was all the man managed to mumble, desperately trying to hide his flushed face behind his owner’s knee, before he added, “Just for one day. Please, I want to remember…I want to remember how it felt like before, when we hunted things, saved people, did the family business.”

And as he said that, he froze. Blinking in shock, Sam’s eyes widened as those words sank in. He didn’t even realize what he was saying, as if it was his subconscious talking without actually understanding the words’ true meaning, but as they left his lips, it was like a small portion of an invisible wall crumbled in his mind, letting a few rays of light into the darkness his demon brother created throughout all these years.

Sam looked up at Dean, and for the first time in a long time, he felt doubt. But only for a second, because what he didn’t know was this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. And the demon knew just what he had to do.

“Fine,” Dean said, grabbing his delusional pet’s face and pulling him up for a kiss, however as soon as their lips touched, something happened, and Sam felt a sickly, wrong kind of shiver run down his spine as, without his knowledge, his mind was tampered with. Dean acted quickly, as always, as he erased each and every ounce of doubt and those resurfacing memories of their past, that seemed to keep coming back to haunt his poor little toy.

When they pulled away, Dean licked his lips in satisfaction while Sam got that weird and oddly familiar feeling, as if something was suddenly missing, though that alien feeling was gone just as quickly as it came. Dean was getting better and better at erasing his little brother’s memory, it seemed.

“Tomorrow then. We’ll look for a case, and hunt down some a-holes,” the demon promised with a grin, patting his pet’s head as he stood up and walked to cause chaos and misery in Hell, while Sam sat there on the floor, like a happy and clueless puppy.

*

Sam was surprised that his owner didn’t laugh at him and at his request, then even more when he actually accepted it. He honestly thought that it wouldn’t work, expected some hesitation or a bit of convincing, but as he sat in front of the laptop, looking for anything suspicious, he had to realize that this was actually happening.

And he couldn’t have been happier.

It has been a while since he was allowed near a laptop, Dean banning him from the computer room ever since the incident with Crowley, which he still refused to talk about. The thought of that pompous demon being here, in their safe haven, let alone mingling with Sam’s stuff frustrated him to no end, and the fact that Dean wouldn’t tell him what happened annoyed him even more. But, it wasn’t really his place to ask and he wasn’t going to risk angering Dean with his never ending questions, so he just settled for being happy to get to use his laptop.

At first, he didn’t know what to search for, as if he didn’t have any memories of looking for a hunt, which was impossible, since he must have done that at least once in his life, judging from the fact that he knew what a hunt meant. But soon, he decided to just type ‘mysterious death’ in the search bar, which led him to many news articles, so he didn’t have to worry anymore. He spent a good two hours researching, looking for a hunt, a case, when he had pretty stupid idea.

What if he was to search for his name?

It was something only curious kids did, but Sam was a bit bored from reading so many articles that ultimately lead to nothing, that he wanted to try it out. It wouldn’t have hurt anyone, and he probably wouldn’t find anything, anyway. And it wasn’t like he was a serial killer, a bank robber, a cop killer or on the police’s server, so…

But just when he was about to open a new tab and discover all the truth that Dean covered up all these years, his eyes caught something suspicious written in one of the news article.

“Blue handprint, signature of killer?” Sam read it out loud, frowning as he tried to remember what monster could possibly leave a blue, hand shaped mark on its victims, when it clicked. He smiled an ear to ear, victorious smile as he stood up an quickly left the room, searching for Dean.

“Sir?” he called out, looking from left to right, then nearly leaped out of his skin as he heard the voice coming from right behind him.

“Did you find something?” the demon asked, appearing behind Sam and looking him over with a somewhat predatory gaze as he turned around, licking his lips and making his pet suck in a sharp breath.

“Y-Yeah,” Sam cleared his throat and averted his gaze as he felt Dean’s hungry eyes roaming his body. “I think I found a djinn in Oklahoma City.”

“Really? Good work, baby boy,” Dean praised his pet, who couldn’t help but melt and smile at the words, his usually hollow eyes shining. “Let’s not wait any longer, then. I’m gonna grab a few things, so don’t move,” Dean warned, before disappearing.

Still on cloud nine after the praising, it took Sam a few moments to snap out of his happy daze, and sit down on the chair in the main room, like a good, loyal pet. Though he only had to wait a minute or two before Dean was back, with a duffle bag in one hand, and a collar in the other.

“Come here,” the demon beckoned to Sam, who immediately got to his feet, a strange kind of excitement passing through his body as he saw the black leather collar. Stopping in front of his owner, the man stripped down from his pride kneeled down, then looked up at the black eyed demon, his own eyes filled with love and adoration instead of pure darkness, before lowering his head to let the only man – demon in his life, put the collar around his neck, the leather slightly choking him but on purpose. “You’re the most beautiful with that around your neck…” Dean chuckled, running his fingers through Sammy’s soft hair, before grabbing a handful of it and yanking his pet’s head back.

Sam let out a pitiful little noise, watching his owner with puppy eyes, as they both knew that with the collar on Sam, the man would turn into an obedient little puppy, pleasing and loving his beloved demon any and every way he possibly could. And if Dean wouldn’t have been so serious in wanting to keep his promise, he would have fucked his adorable little toy right there, would have shoved his cock down his throat and just the thought of what his Sammy’s warm and wet mouth could do to him made his dick hard.

Licking his lips, the demon pushed his primal urges down and tugged on his pet’s hair, signaling for him to stand up. Sam blinked, but stood up, then looked at the duffel bag still in his owner’s other hand.

“Oh, this?” Dean smiled, raising the bag. “Your stuff. A few knives and guns, holy water and oil, the usual. I thought we should have the most important stuff in here, and not in the car…” he paused, then tilted his head. “Because you do want to use the car, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Sam nodded, a wide smile crossing his face. This day couldn’t have been better.

*

It has also been a while since he saw the Impala, and sitting in it was even better than what he imagined. Sam couldn’t stay still the whole way to Oklahoma City, moving and wiggling around in the passenger seat like some hyperactive dog. He held the duffel in his lap, looking out the window, or staring at Dean, or just closing his eyes and enjoying the old music.

It all felt so nostalgic, though he couldn’t exactly pinpoint any memories that included the Impala, even if he knew they were there, somewhere, in his mind. Still, he wasn’t really bothered by it as they made their way to the hunt, some of the heated glances his big brother sent his way only making him more excited.

“We’re nearly there. Remember, no flirting with other men,” Dean said jokingly, but Sam knew him well enough to know that he was dead serious. He learned not to believe everything the demon said the hard way, when his eyes lingered a second too long on another men. Sam had no intention on flirting with that person, he was simply looking around the shady bar, but that sure as hell wasn’t how Dean saw it.

Sam couldn’t walk for one week straight after that day.

It took them around fifteen minutes before they got to their destination. The initial plan was for Dean to go in and use his powers to get the information they needed, but after a few puppy kisses, the demon rolled its eyes and agreed to his pet’s way of handling things.

So now, as Dean parked in front of the police station, Sam and his owner got out of the car, dressed in suits and having FBI badges hidden in their jackets. And Sam couldn’t stop smiling. He felt like a kid going to a candy store, the possibility of hunting with his brother again, of pretending that they were back to normal making him incredibly happy, but just as sad. The demon erased most of his memories about the good old days, when they were only brothers, but as a part of this journey, just before his pet got into the car, he decided to let him remember a few things, to make today more fun. Nothing serious, just a few hunts from the very beginning of their lives, but as he saw the distant look on his little toy’s face, he knew it was enough to turn the emotional Sam Winchester into a wreck. Sam now remembered all that mattered, and all that was lost to him.

The broad smile gradually disappearing from the hunter’s face, Sam frowned and let out an exasperated sigh as he waited for his owner to lead, and when Dean began walking to the police station with a small, but smug grin, Sam followed. At least like this, in their suits and ties, Sam could pretend that their life was normal, believe that they were back to when they were just brothers. Even if the collar around his neck was a constant reminder who he belonged to, an anchor that kept him in the real world.

They quickly found someone who knew a thing or two about the ‘blue handed killer’, which was how they called their djinn, and asked him a few questions.

“Agents Young and Williams,” the officer read their badges and nodded. “So you guys are with the FBI? Couldn’t have come at a better time, boys. We are starting to get out of ideas, and are really in need of some backup.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Sam, or Agent Young, said as he put his badge away, nodding to the files the man was holding. “Those the case files?”

“Oh, yes,” the man smiled at Sam, and quickly handed a few of them to him. The hunter thanked him, while cursing the man in his head, because he could already feel the demon’s heated glare at the back of his neck. He also felt sorry for the police officer though, since today was probably his last day. Alive.

They talked about the killer, the victims and a few other things, Dean rarely joining in the conversation and instead glared at the officer throughout the whole time they talked. When it was time to say goodbye, the man flashed such a flirtatious smile at Sam that it was all he could do not to facepalm himself right there and there.

Also, Dean kinda looked like he was about to rip the man’s head off, probably the only thing stopping him being his pet’s reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“What did I tell you?” Dean growled when they reached the car, pushing his Sammy against it, his eyes turning pitch black as jealousy and anger overpowered him.

“I didn’t…Sir, I’m only yours, you know that,” Sam whispered, feeling wrong as he said those words, though he also meant every single one of them. Dean’s mind games scrambled his brains, one part of him wanting to go back to the normal life, and the other wanting to stay loyal to the demon, to serve and love him forever.

“Oh yes, I know that. Question is, do you?” the demon asked, licking his lips in such a nasty and wicked way, that Sam couldn’t stop the small gasp leaving his throat, his heart beating faster and his obedient, submissive side suddenly kicking in, and overpowering his past self.

“I live and breathe for you, Sir. Without you, I’m nothing. The thought of being unfaithful would never cross my mind, ever…” Sam put his hands on his demon’s chest and leaned forward, placing a loving kiss on his lips while watching him.

Growling, low and deep, the demon seriously considered fucking his pet on the hood of the car, in front of the police station, but thought against it as he looked into those completely devoted eyes. It was at times like these that his more humane side emerged, and Dean let out a long sigh, before kissing his little brother back.

“Get in the car. We’ve got a djinn to hunt.”

*

It didn’t take them long to find the djinn’s little hideout, it being in an abandoned warehouse. Typical.

“Here, take this,” Dean said, handing his pet a machete, then took out a few other things from the duffel before tossing it in the trunk.

“What about you?” the hunter asked as he loosened his tie, since they drove straight here from the police station. He took the machete from his brother, and the gun he held out for him, before looking around the worn down building. One part of it was in ruins, the roof looking like it could collapse any moment and most of the walls were decorated with graffiti.

“What do you think?” Dean raised an eyebrow, a malicious grin spreading across his face. “I’m a demon, Sammy.”

“Yeah, right,” Sam mumbled. He wanted to keep on living in the fantasy world where his brother was just that, his big brother, but he needed to accept that wasn’t the case. “Let’s go, then,” he said, starting to feel a bit anxious and nervous about this hunt. It’s been years since he’s done something like this, after all.

His pet’s inner battle amused the demon. Sam must have thought that Dean didn’t know about it, but he did. It was him who revealed those memories to him, after all, and he did it on purpose, to see him struggle like this. Just a bit of old Sam, mixed with the well trained puppy, with the right amount of love and sorrow in his eyes, was perfection for the heartless demon.

They walked to the rotting building, Sam with his machete at the ready and the gun tucked safely in his pants, and Dean with nothing but his powers. Reaching the door, they glanced at each other before Dean kicked the rusty door open, the loud sound of it bouncing off the wall echoing through the large and empty building.

“Well, there goes our element of surprise,” Sam said, making the demon roll his eyes.

“Come on,” Dean ordered as he walked into the desolate place, using his intensified hearing to pick up any sounds, but aside from rats scurrying at the back of the building and a few roaches under their feet, he couldn’t hear anything big enough to be their monster. That is, until he heard Sam’s scream.

Turning around, and cursing himself for not being careful enough, the demon watched as the djinn attacked his brother, but aside from that, he just stood there. He was curious how his little brother would do in a fight, after all these years.

Meanwhile, Sam was panicking. He slashed and cut at the djinn but nothing seemed to work, his memories on how to kill this type of monster gone. Still, Dean might have mingled with his brain, but he couldn’t take away his muscle memory. The hunter dodged and, after realizing that poking the thing with the machete wouldn’t work, began punching it. He kneed it in the stomach, hurled it against a wall and punched the air out of it, surprised how good of a shape he was in. The monster’s attacks, if inflicted on any other hunter, might have hurt like hell, but not for Sam. He was used to pain, pain that was far greater than what the djinn made him experience, and even though it managed to pierce his skin with its long nails, land a few hits and knock the man to the floor once, Sam always recovered as if it was nothing.

Dean was tempted to join in, to blow the djinn’s brains out for leaving bruises on his precious pet’s body, but refrained from doing anything. He just kept on watching, as Sam struggled to find a way to kill the thing, and the djinn glowed a bright blue, wanting to somehow get close enough to the hunter to touch him long enough to send him to the dreamland of doom.

Finally, as Sam kicked the djinn’s legs out from under him, he decided to simply go for the good old method, and quickly grabbed the thing by its hair, before bringing the machete down, separating its head from its body. Then, just when he was about to kick the disgusting thing way, the djinn’s head suddenly exploded, covering Sam’s pants with blood and gore.

“Well, that was fun,” Dean stated, with a smirk on his face, and as the hunter turned his head towards the demon, he understood who was responsible for the exploding head.

“You could have warned me before you blew its head up. I’m covered with…everything,” Sam complained, looking at his pants in disgust, but when Dean didn’t answer he glanced back up, and felt his blood run cold. He forgot that his wasn’t his brother he was talking to, that this wasn’t one of many hunts, and he got carried away, forgetting his place. “Sorry…”

But instead of the punishment that Sam thought would have been inevitable, the demon shook his head and walked over to his pet, grabbing him by his tie. “It’s okay. Today is your day,” he said, before pulling the man into a kiss.

A bit surprised by the sudden kiss, it took Sam a moment to respond, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck and pressed his body against his, enjoying his warmth and shutting his more serious, past self up, the pet needing its owner.

“Such a good boy, Sammy…” Dean purred as he pulled back from the kiss, chuckling as his pet began lapping at his lips and chin, then showered him with kisses, quickly making the demon lose it and push his baby brother against a wall.

“Sir,” Sam whined, missing his owner’s touches and as feelings of happiness and fear overpowered him, he nuzzled the demon’s neck.

“What’s gotten into you so suddenly?” Dean asked, honestly curious and a bit surprised, though in an entirely positive way.

“Let’s get out of here, please,” Sam sighed, placing a kiss on his sweet owner’s cheek. “It stinks of blood and death.”

“Sure, as soon as you let go of me,” Dean said, making the hunter realize that he was practically clinging to his older brother. He quickly pulled away, his face becoming an interesting shade of red as he looked at Dean with those damned puppy eyes. “Okay, seriously, what’s wrong?” Dean asked again, frowning.

Tilting his head, Sam licked his lips and put a hand on his owner’s chest. “I’m just happy. I would have never thought that you’d actually accept my request, and this day was one of my happiest ones. I…I’m-“ Sam paused, his voice suddenly breaking as he looked at Dean, then blinked his tears away and pulled him into a long kiss, filled with all of his love and devotion, his feelings, both good and bad, that made the demon realize how Sam truly felt, that he was glad that he had his big brother, be it as a human or as a monster.

And that was what surprised him the most, Sam loving him as a demon. Not the Sam that he trained, the loyal and faithful pet, but the Sam that wanted a normal life, hated this one and planned on escaping ever since day one. That Sam, who wanted the human Dean back, loved him too, so much that just a simple day back in the family business made him so happy.

Dean was seriously about to break down in tears.

But instead of letting that side of him be shown, the demon kissed his pet back instead, also trying to convey all of his feelings as he kissed his Sammy with love and passion, making the hunter let out a muffled moan.

“Well,” Dean whispered after they pulled away from the kiss. “I’m happy that you’re happy. I’m serious.” the demon smiled, and then tugged his beaming pet back to the car.

Not really wanting to sit back in the car with his pants covered with brain matter, but seeing no other option, Sam opened the door and was about to flop down in the seat when an arm stopped him.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Dean grabbed his pet’s wrist and pulled him away from the car, frowning at his pants. “Take those off.”

“What…?” Sam blinked, glancing from his pants to the demon, then back to his pants. “Alright,” he said after a moment of hesitation, because he wasn’t about to argue with his demon. Sam bit his bottom lip as he suddenly felt shy, never undressing in the open before, and slowly unbuckled his belt, the way Dean’s eyes lingered on his body not helping at all. He suppressed the pitiful whimper that wanted to escape his throat as he pulled his pants down, then stepped out of them, now only standing in a pair of black boxers and feeling strangely naked, even though he has been in way more embarrassing and humiliating situations before, some that even brought him to tears.

“Good, let’s put it in the trunk,” Dean said, taking the discarded pants from his pet and walking to the back of the car to put it in the trunk, while Sam just stood there, eyeing the passenger seat.

“Can I get in now…please?” he asked, chewing on his lips, which was something he did when he was nervous, and when his owner nodded, he let out a sigh of relief and sat down, before closing the door and leaning back in the seat, though still feeling way too exposed.

“Feeling cold?” Dean asked when he sat behind the wheel, glancing at his nervous looking pet and, unable to stop the smile on his face, he placed a hand on his Sammy’s bare thigh, making the man’s breath hitch. “Guess not.” the demon chuckled, an evil glint visible in his eyes as he began moving his hand slowly up and down his little toy’s thigh, enjoying the way his muscles tensed.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t enjoying it, at least not the way Dean did. He was aroused, impossibly turned on and wanted nothing more than to beg for his owner to just take him right here and there, but he suddenly felt so shy and embarrassed, the outside and the car all so new for him, that it took him a solid two minutes of teasing before he finally snapped.

“S-Sir please!” Sam whimpered, bucking into the demon’s hands and panting in excitement. “Please touch me more, please, please, I want to feel you,” he begged, gripping the seat until his fists whitened, soft whines and low moans leaving him every few seconds.

Chuckling, the demon grabbed his baby brother and, suddenly, they were both in the backseats, Sam immediately crawling in his owner’s lap and showering him with puppy licks and kisses, nuzzling his neck and pawing at his chest like the needy little sub he was. “Want me to touch you? To take you apart? Tell me, what do you want exactly?” Dean teased, nibbling at his pet’s ear.

Letting out a miserable whine, Sam ground down against his demon as he kissed his lips, over and over as he spoke, his mind full of Dean and Dean and just Dean. “Just touch me, yes, please, want that so much! Make me yours, Sir, I love you, please!”

And those words, coming from Sam without being under the demon’s influence, stopped Dean right where he was. For a few seconds, he just stared at Sam, at his Sammy, who just professed his love to him, then grabbed his boxers, before literally ripping it off of him.

That took Sam by surprise, though ripping his clothes off wasn’t the most shocking thing the demon has ever done to him. When he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and hugged him, however, now that shocked him.

“Dean?” he asked, forgetting that he wasn’t allowed to call him by his name, but he was way too shocked to remember the rules right now. He blinked repeatedly, but after a long silence, hugged his big brother back and nuzzled him, humming reassuringly, having no idea what his overwhelming kindness was doing to the cold hearted demon.

“Sammy…” Dean whispered, stroking his dear pet’s, his little brother’s, his lover’s back, while kissing the side of his head. And when Sam looked at Dean, with those eyes full of concern and worry, of love and acceptance, it was as if demon’s black soul turned bright blue, for a moment, and he smiled a genuine smile, without even realizing that a single tear managed to roll down his cheek, until his pet licked it off.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, placing an angel kiss on his owner’s eyes, before nibbling affectionately on his chin. He truly felt concerned for his big brother, never seeing the demon look so broken, so human before. Both sides of him wanted nothing more than to cheer him up, to do something, but he suddenly felt so useless.

Shaking his head, the demon smiled and tucked a few strands of his pet’s hair behind his ear. He had to stop being so soft when it came to his Sammy, but it didn’t matter how much he tried, how cold or cruel he was, he knew he could never become the evil demon he wanted to.

“Let’s just go back to the bunker, okay?” he said, then quickly added, “And let’s continue what we started, but in my room…”

Still not sure what was wrong with his demon, Sam hesitated a second before he nodded, and then placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s cheek.

 

Dean thought that day was a success, and it was, except for one thing. Aside from the fact that he nearly cried in front of his pet, he also made another, however much bigger, mistake that day… None of them realized, not even Sam, but the demon has gone too far. He’s been using his powers to modify his toy’s memory for a very long time now, but mingling with the human brain was dangerous, even for demons. And it could be fatal, after a while. That day, when he let Sam remember a part of the memories he buried, he did something, overloaded the poor man’s brain, all that memory alteration finally making Sam Winchester snap.

And it was only after a few days that they both noticed that his mind has somehow separated those two types of memories, those two worlds, and Sam wasn’t one person anymore, but two. One, who knew about the memory alteration, who was a rebel, the Sam Winchester that hated demons and wanted to go back to their normal lives. And the other, the Sammy who has been trained by his owner, the loyal puppy who adored and looked up to the demon that tortured him.

But that’s a story for another time…


End file.
